johnny_otgs_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
What if~The Atomic Bomb was never invented?
World War 2 saw the beginning of new things for the world, one of them ultimately was the Atomic Bomb. The United States was first to create the world's first weapon that used a tremendous amount of power which can decimate an enitre city, it ended one war and began another in the Cold War and almost brought the entire world to total annihilation. But, what if in an alternate reality the Atomic Bomb was never created? What would become of the world after World War 2? What would happen to countries auch as the USA, Russia and Japan (a few nations shaped by Atomic and Nuclear Weapons)? This is what this page will try to cover. But first, some history. Just scroll down to the "What if?" category if you just want to hear about the alternate scenario. Real History Atomic Energy wasn't officially discovered until December of 1938 by German Scientists Otto Hahn and Fritz Strassman, and it was theorized that it can be used for energy production and even the use of brand new, horrible weapons that would make war impossible. But, there were some German Scientists that defected to either the USA or Britain (like Albert Einstein) that warned the American and British governments that Hitler wishes to begin an Atomic Weapon program, the governments of both nations begin to come up with their own Atomic Weapon program, Henry Tizard then was given the mission from Prime Minister Winston Churchill to share information with the USA, and Tizard has packed in a single trunk the feasible way to make Atomic weapons, thus it begins the famous Atomic Weapon program known as The Manhattan Project. The Nazis also had their own Atomic Weapon program, but it wan't until the Allies destroyed a Nazi Hydro Production plant in Norway when the Manhattan Project became the leading program. The original intention was to use it against Nazi Germany since they were more of a genuine threat than Japan. But in May of 1945, Nazi Germany waved the white flag and concede defeat. All the while, the Atomic Bomb was yet to be completed. But it finally was completed in July of 1945. They tested the new Atomic weapon in Trinity, New Mexico, this is when President Truman ordered the US Military to drop the Bomb and end World War 2. The only hostile target left was Japan, and the USA was in a bit of a competition with the USSR on who would attack and take Japan first, whoever conquered Japan first gets to rebuild it. One of the reasons for that is because Roosevelt had urged Stalin many times to have the USSR help the USA defeat the Japanese who occupied parts of China, however the USA didn't want the USSR to take Japan. One of the main reasons why the USA wanted to use the Atomic Bomb. Eventhough the Atomic Bombs forced Japan's surrender and ended World War 2. But the race for more and better Atomic and Nuclear Weapons had just begun. In the years following World War 2, this would lead to the Soviets wanting to create Nuclear weapons themselves, whereas the USA continued to make better nuclear weapons. Relations between the USA and the USSR boiled over in 1963 when the Soviet Union after learning about American Nuke Silos in Turkey decided to build their own in newly allied to the USSR: Cuba. The World watched and waited to see what would heppen. The good thing, is that it didn't start a nuclear war and both sides decide to make sure that a situation like that would never happen again. Though, there was a error in Satellite recon for the Soviets in 1983 in where it falsely detected US ICBM (Intercontinental Ballistic Missile) in the sky, fortunately this didn't escellate into a war either. The USSR fell in 1991, and with it (at least right now) the fear of nuclear war. What if? Here is your favorite question. What if the Atomic Bomb wasn't created? Well, this would not just effect the history of the USA, Russia and Japan but the entire world and how we create not just military wepons but also producing energy and technology. In this laternate reality, the Germans didn't discover Atomic Energy, and with it no Atomic Weapon programs were created. No Nazi Atomic Program, and no Manhattan Project. What would this mean though is that both theaters of World War 2 in Europe and the Pacific would go on for a few months or a year longer than it did in our reality. Both the USA and the USSR (in either late 1945 or early 1946) would have to come up with a plan to invade Japan from the ground. In our reality, the USA did come up with a way to invade Japan from the ground called Operation Downfall which was an Allied invasion of Japan. But because the USA couldn't perform this operation alone, they need support from not just the British but the Soviet Union as well. In this Alternate reality, the Allies would invade Japan from the south and the west where the Soviets would invade Japan from the north. The result of this invasion from around 13 Million Japanese people (around 5 million Japanese civilians) and around 3 Million Allied and 7 Million Soviets dead. In total, there would be over 20 million casualties from this particular land battle. Japan would still surrender, but the question is in this alternate reality is what would become of Japan? Many theorists believe that Japan would be like what Korea is in our reality. Japan would be occupied by both the Americans and the Soviets much like Korea was in our reality. So, we could see a scenario very similar to what we saw with korea in our reality, the Communist North invading and terrorizing the democratic south and west. There would also be 2 capitals as well, Tokyo would still be the capital of the Democratic South, and Soporro would be the capital of the Communist North. It is unpredictable to say what would be the outcome, but it can go in any direction. Maybe the south would win against the north, or vise versa, or perhaps the outcome could be the same as in Korea with a demilitarized zone built as a buffer zone between north and south. But because Atomic weapons were never created, doesn't mean there wouldn't be a Cold War. Keep in mind that the Cold War was compeition on to see who can "build it better", and it wasn't just Atomic Weapons either, it was also rifles and small arms, tanks, fighter planes etc. Though, one thing that will change in this alternate reality is that there would be no Cuban Missile Crisis. But there could be small sporadic battles between US aided nations and USSR aided nations much like in Korea and Vietnam in our reality. What also would be different in this alternate reality is that the world would also still rely heavily on fossil fuels such as gasoline and oil, and even if by the modern era that the national governments want to push for cleaner, more sustainable energy prodction, it'll be more difficult to do this than it would be in our reality if not impossible without atomic energy. Though, the upside to this is that nuclear energy disasters such as 3-Mile Island, Chernobyl and Fukushima-Diaichi wouldn't happen either. So this could also bring the world closer to an energy crisis and even push for cleaner and more sustainable energy. Well, that is all for this page, what would you think the world would be if the Atomic Bomb was never invented? Don't forget to chedk out myJohnny OTGS Movies and Johnny OTGS Games. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out.